


Balls

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Shades of 221B [46]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Hair-pulling, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few weeks ago, there had been an 'incident' in 221B.</p>
<p>A bonus "Fifty Shades of 221B" fic, written for the prompt of "Sherlock having his hair pulled"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AudreyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/gifts).



"Sherlock..." John warned, seeing the look in the detective's eye as Sherlock crawled across the living room of 221B on all fours.

"Sherlock, what are you... oomph..." John was cut short as Sherlock reached his flatmate and pounced on him, burying his head in the good doctor's lap.

John nodded knowingly. 

A few weeks ago, there had been an 'incident' in 221B.  
Sherlock had got his hair trapped in an experiment he was doing and, while he had spent some considerable time trying to get John's attention so he could free him, John couldn't help noticing that Sherlock, far from being distressed by the whole affair, was decidedly aroused by it!  
The detective had spent the next hour growling and glaring at John until he had the look thoroughly fucked off his face right there in the kitchen.

John discovered that Sherlock had a real 'thing' for having his hair pulled... _hard_ , and Sherlock discovered that John didn't mind obliging one little bit!

And so, as John sat in his chair with Sherlock's head in his lap, he snaked his fingers into those inky black curls, roughly grabbing at the locks and pulling until he heard his flatmate hiss and moan. 

The harder John pulled, the louder Sherlock became until both men were palming their erections and grabbing at their balls.


End file.
